Finding Happiness
by Sk1b00t
Summary: Pretty much that Miraculous Ladybug AU featuring Voltron characters.


Unlucky days? Keith has had his own share of bad luck, but since he was chosen to become one of the most famous crime-fighting superheroes of Paris, he can't seem to find any downfalls.

Sure, he misses school and time with friends on a daily basis, but overall life is well in his eyes. Pidge has been busy with the Ladyblog, and Hunk recently just released his first mixtape titled 'Food Goo'.

Then, of course, there's Lance.

Lately, Lance has been very distant from everyone, including Hunk. Keith doesn't have the heart to ask him what's going on, but he knows that with each passing day his worry for Lance grows stronger, along with his gigantic crush on the blue-eyed Cuban boy.

"Pidge, do you think he's been getting enough sleep? Or that he's been eating right? Maybe he isn't-"

"Keith, cool it. If you want to know just ask him yourself."

I furrow my gaze at Pidge as my face heats up.

"I can't do that! You know I can't do that!"

"I know, I know, but I'm just saying the only person who knows those answers is Lance."

Dammit, Pidge and them being right. My eyes turn back to the teacher, but only for a second before my focus turns to the back of Lance's head. He looks like he is paying attention, but we all know he is sleeping. Even the teacher knows he's sleeping. I hope that he will find more time to sleep and that his modeling career isn't overworking him.

I spend the rest of the class period taking notes and doodling a sleeping Lance.

* * *

10:00 is the best time for a patrol. It's not too lively in the city, yet not too dark either. Chat and I decided to start doing patrols some months ago, in case we could prevent an Akuma attack before any damage is done. On top of that, we like to have bonding moments. Even though Chat can be a huge flirt, he is still my partner who I trust my life with. Today we decided instead of a team building exercise we will have a nice 'chat' as Chat called it.

He is such a doofus.

My yo-yo spans out across Paris effortlessly bringing me through Paris in a flash. People frantically take out their phones, trying to get a picture as I swing past. I don't understand how Pidge gets good quality photos because according to the masses of people it's hard to get a photo of me swinging through Paris.

I finally find myself on top of the building Chat and I always meet up on. It's a small coffee shop in the middle of a crooked street, and the aroma of the caffeine in the air always makes me drool. Sometimes when Chat makes me wait too long I almost hop down and try to get myself something, but then I remember that I don't have pockets on this suit to hold my wallet.

This time around, Chat only made me wait for a few seconds. He vaults off his poll onto the coffee shop roof, ending his landing with a bow.

"Good evening Bugaboo. I see that you are as handsome as ever."

I roll my eyes.

"Good evening Chaton, I see that you are your usual self."

We both smirk at each other, and without another word, we run into the night.

Chat always makes the patrol into a game so we don't bore ourselves to death. This time it's 'I Spy'. We can't leave the area until the other person guesses one right. Since Chat is such a gentlemen, he goes first.

"I spy with my beautiful blue eyes... something red."

"Chat..."

"Ladybug, please! I promise it's not you."

My eyes scan across the crowd before me. It's another small and crooked street that is filled with small businesses. There are some people out on the street, but most of the scene is filled with neon lights and potted plants.

"Hmm... Is it the fire hydrant?"

"Oh man Ladybug, how are you so good at this?"

"I'm not good, you're just terrible at picking things out."

This continues on for the next hour, then we finally call it a night. We meet up again at our coffee shop rooftop, but this time the shop is closed for the night and it's much colder than before. Also much quieter? Both Chat and I are sitting on the edge of the roof, but Chat doesn't look like his happy self.

"Chat? Are you okay?"

Chat flinches at my hand touching his shoulder. He relaxes into it though, and he turns to me giving an attempted smile.

"No Bugaboo, I'm not. I've been riddled with doubt and I have spent many nights awake. My brain tells me one thing, and my heart tells me another. It's hard to determine which one to listen to for each situation that comes my way."

I take my hand off of Chat's shoulder, and I bring my legs up and tuck them against my chest, hugging them for comfort.

"I know this sounds cliché, but always follow your heart. Even if it seems like the dumbest decision possible, your feelings are what's important."

Chat turns back to the city, his eyes filled with fear.

"But what if my feelings get hurt in the end? Wouldn't it be better to not listen then?"

"It's better to have real rejection than to have fake acceptance. No matter what, it's better to try than never knowing what could have happened."

Chat's ears perk up at my words, along with the light in his eyes.

"Wow... I would never have thought that. You know Ladybug, you're like the one highlight in my life and I'm glad that you've stuck around this long. I'm just gonna say it now before I lose my confidence."

Oh no... Don't tell me he's going to do... that.

"I've loved you for such a long time. Like, since day one. I can't help but fall for you, and I wanted to ask you out. All jokes aside. Will you please go out with me Ladybug?"

My hands go numb first, then slowly my entire body can't comprehend my surroundings. The night became quieter, silent even, and I'm struggling to breathe.

"Chat..."

"I know, it's not what you wanted to hear. But like you said, if I don't try I'll never know."

Mustering up courage has become an everyday thing for me. Coming up with the right thing to do or say is what Ladybug does best. But underneath this mask, I'm just plain old Keith. Keith wouldn't want this. Keith has no courage or any wise words to save the day. Chat Noir wouldn't like Keith at all.

Chat Noir doesn't like Keith, he likes Ladybug.

"Chat, you don't like me at all."

"What? Of course, I do! I've been hinting at it since day one. I do love you."

My throat hitches, and I swallow down the bad air in my mouth. I should end this and leave quickly before Chat hates me too much. I take the time to stand up and face towards Chat.

"No, you love Ladybug. Ladybug? He isn't me, who I am under this mask is the opposite of who Ladybug is. I'm sorry Chat, but even if you knew the real me... I like someone else, and it wouldn't be fair to you. I'll see you tomorrow Chat."

I start running off the building, and in a second I'm flying into the sky of Paris. Chat doesn't come after me.

I feel bad. The kind of bad after eating too much, or saying 'you too' after your waiter says 'enjoy'. The guilt festers in my stomach, and as I finally land on a random roof, it reaches my heart. I know I gave Chat the right advice, and I know I did the right thing... So why do I feel bad? I know my heart belongs to Lance right now, and it would be unfair to Chat if I even tried it out with him. This is just... Too much.

My inner monologue ceases enough for me to realize where I landed. I recognize the area as Lance's neighborhood, and I see his mansion from the rooftop that I'm standing on. Maybe this is a sign? Better yet, a chance for me to see how Lance is doing, and maybe as Ladybug... Help him?

With one quick swing of my yo-yo, it takes only a few seconds to land by Lance's window. Should I knock, or just check inside to see if he's there? My nerves are too much, so I leaned over to peek inside.

I do see Lance, and he doesn't look good at all. He is slumped against a wall, with his face in his knees. How long has he been like this? Is he okay?

Then I remember Pidge's advice earlier today.

" _The only person who knows those answers is Lance."_

That's enough of a reason for me to sneak in through the open window. I land on the floor of Lance's room, and he jerks his head up from where he is curled up. It's clear that he has been crying, heavily crying for a while.

"L-Ladybug? What are you doing here?"

As he spoke, he hastily tried wiping away his tears.

"Well, a little bird told me you haven't been doing well the past couple of days. I decided it was a good idea to check up on you before I turned in for the night. I see the bird was right?"

Keith, what the hell are you doing? A bird?

Lance doesn't question my source but instead slumps back into his knees.

"Yeah, I haven't been the best. Between school, work, and everything that happened to me tonight, I'm really exhausted of life. I'm fine though, I just gotta trudge through it and things will be better... right?"

Lance's voice cracks as he tries to finish his sentence. He bursts into tears again, making me panic. I look around the room, and I find myself grabbing his blanket off the bed and a box of tissues. Once I successfully wrapped a blanket around Lance, I place myself in front of him with the box of tissues between us.

"You know, it's okay to not be okay. Not every day will be filled with sunshine and rainbows. There will be some rain as well. It might last a week, it might last a year even. But things will get better, I promise."

Lance takes the box of tissues and blows his nose, and cleans up his tears to the best of his ability. I notice that he can't stop crying, so I sit in silence with him for a while. It wasn't long before Lance spoke again.

"Ladybug... What if I'm never happy?"

"What? Are you telling me that you've never been happy?"

"No, I mean..."

Lance looks away from my gaze and starts to stare intensely at the window.

"I mean I'm so happy when I'm with friends, and that I can go to public school. I'm happy that I live a stable life, and that I'm healthy... But there isn't a day that goes by that I wake up and feel sad. I wake up every day feeling like I don't matter, and if I disappeared I'm just another statistic. I don't see the point of living, and when I try to make attempts to make things better it backfires on me. I'm just such bad luck, I don't deserve to be here."

Lance... If only Keith were here to tell you how amazing you are. How you are half the reason Keith smiles everyday, and how your smile reaches Keith's lips every night before bed.

"Have you tried talking to your friends about this?"

Lance turns his head back to me, and he looks angry.

"No, I can't bother them with that, I just can't. They're all so happy, I can't bring them down with me."

"Well, if I'm remembering correctly, your friends are Hunk, Pidge, and maybe Keith?"

I don't want to assume that Lance and I are friends.

"Yeah, those are my friends."

Yes! I've made it to the friend title!

"How have they been doing?"

"Hunk has been busy with his music lately and has been stressed trying to balance that and school. Pidge has been rereading their favorite comic book series, and they are pissed that it wasn't as good as they remembered. Then I believe Keith has been distracted by something? It's really hard for me to talk to Keith since they seem to be scared of me, but I for sure know they've been thinking about something for the past week."

He actually notices how I'm doing? Maybe I should take more initiative as Keith...

"Wouldn't it drive you crazy if per se... Hunk, has been dealing with the same emotional state that you are in, but hasn't told anyone about it?"

"I... Yeah, it would. I would do anything for Hunk."

"And I think that Hunk and the rest of your friends feel the same. I... Had a similar conversation with Keith."

Shit, what am I getting myself into?

"You did?"

"Um, yeah I did. I checked up on him a few weeks back, and he hasn't been doing the best either. I see that you caught on that he has been off?"

"Um, yeah I have. What did he say?"

I want to shut up so bad, but now that I am Ladybug I have this confidence to tell Lance how I've been doing. If this helps Lance at all, I will tell him everything that's on my mind now.

"Keith has been worried that he isn't a good enough fashion designer. He's been in a slump lately and hasn't been able to get out of it. He's also been sad because he hasn't been able to hang out with his best friend Pidge at all since they've been busy, and Keith also has no idea how to talk to you and he feels like an asshole because of it."

Wow, I had no idea that I had that much on my chest.

Lance is still trying to dry off some tears on his face, but he looks more concerned with what I'm saying.

"I had no idea Keith felt like that. So, was Keith the one who sent you?"

I guess in a way I did send myself?

"Yes, Keith expressed that he knew that you weren't doing good."

Lance finished the tissue he was using, and he grabs another one. He starts to fidget with it.

"I don't understand why Keith has a problem talking to me though? I know that I'm sorta famous and all that, but I thought Keith of all people could look past that."

Oh no no no!

"Lance, that's not it at all I'm sure. Maybe you should ask Keith yourself?"

Wait, what am I doing? As Keith, I will just freeze up and stutter like crazy!

"I would ask Keith myself, but again they are a totally different person when I am around. With everyone else, they are confident and friendly, and with me, he is shy and standoffish. I don't know what to do..."

Lance buries his head into his knees again. He's stopped crying, but his breathing is still erratic.

I can't just tell Lance that Keith has a gigantic crush on him, so what do I say? I think the number one thing I've learned as Ladybug is that I can't solve everything, I can only do my best. This rule goes for Keith as well, and for Lance.

"You can't always do the right thing, Lance, just your best. I want you to get a full nights rest and talk to your friends tomorrow. Even if you can't talk about everything, just talk about something. It's important to reach out your hand when you need help. As for Keith, you will never know how he feels unless you talk to him, right?"

Lance glances up at me again and smiles.

"Thank you Ladybug, I will."

I help Lance up and I lead him to his bed. I make sure he is comfortable before I hop out of the window into the night again.

Minutes later I find myself in my room as Keith, and the past rushes up on me and I start to whine.

"Why did I do that?! Now he is going to try talking to me and I'll just make a fool out of myself!"

My face hits my pillow and I start to die of embarrassment. It's almost midnight, and here I am dreading for tomorrow to hit.

"Keith, you know you did the right thing."

I peek an eye open and Tikki is on my pillow with me. I know I did the right thing, but I'm still embarrassed!

"I know, but no matter what I'm going to make a fool out of myself in front of Lance."

"At least he knows someone cares about him."

Yeah... That's true. I'm happy that I was able to express my concerns to him.

Tikki was nice enough to turn off my lights in order for me to finally sleep.

"Goodnight Tikki."

Scenarios run through my head of how tomorrow will turn out, and absolutely none of them will ever happen.


End file.
